Accidental Bubblegum
by FailingDemi
Summary: Sequel to Bubblegum Talk Oops. Hikaru ate that bubblegum. Is it him or is everyone acting much nicer to him? One KaoHika moment later DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. The Super Wonderful Play

_There are so many stories where the ending of Bubblegum Talk has led to._

_Was it an ending? Or was it not? _

_Has the Fun begun…or has it stopped? _

_Are things on standby or things abandoned? _

_Will the tales freeze up or be in motion? _

_Is Fun coming back or has it left? _

_Don't know what'll happen, so what comes next? _

_In your brain there are many things to be asked and many questions… _

_Although it won't be answered until what comes is inspiration. _

Mechanics of the Bubblegum:

Once eaten the user will have the power to attract men, and men only. This bubblegum only stimulates and bring forth any feelings for the user of the victim. If victims do not harbor any feelings of romance, they will not do anything romantic. HOWEVER...

If the victim does harbor feelings, even if it is slight, it will enhance and be uncontrollable.

The break of morning, and for once he was up and early. The light-brown haired boy fumbled into his uniform, and tried to get into the bathroom without collapsing onto the floor in sleep. It was now 6:30 am and his little brother didn't wake up yet.

He was barely awake himself. And he had a nice long rest after the whole ordeal was over. Yes, the whole ordeal when Haruhi had stopped smelling so good. It was over, and now the twins would have to find another way to have fun. But for now…

"Where's the toothbrush?"

His toothbrush is in question! Of course, where was it? His toothbrush…gone?

Hikaru's eyes opened from it's sleepy state. Could it be that someone stole his toothbrush? He searched all over the bathroom counter for a sign of his blue toothbrush but as usual he found none.

Because.

Someone.

Stole.

It.

Yes, Hikaru's going aggravated, not only because he woke up early in the morning. SOMONE JACKED HIS ESSENTIAL BRUSH OF THE TEETH! Hikaru grumbled to himself and then made his way out the door; forget brushing his teeth, he can eat bubblegum and it'll make up all for it.

He slowly walked his way towards the desk that had a jar of mint and strawberry gum. No…they didn't tamper with that one. They had disposed of them long before so as no one would accidentally eat one. BUT…that wouldn't be fun, neh?

The older twin's hand came in contact with the jar of pink and green and brought it down from the shelf. He screwed the jar open and reached inside and picked one up. It looked strangely…pink. Pinker than the rest, but that didn't stop the dude from eating it.

Chewing on the gum, he noted that it tasted weird. Like mint and strawberry together. He was positive that they were supposed to be separate tastes.

Hikaru stood there, frozen in mid-chew.

Nah, nothing's wrong, Hikaru thought to himself as he sleepily walked over to the bed. He collapsed on the side of the bed and stared at his mirror image. The teenager never looked happier when resting. He looked so innocent…so…so…

Peaceful. It gave Hikaru the peace of mind to think that this…precious human being was of his blood. He was his brother. A very precious…innocent brother that wasn't harmed by anything of this world.

Hikaru's hands slowly traveled towards his image's face and cupped his brother's face. He gently stroked it, afraid that he might just lay a scratch on this thing that could be considered as gold.

Indeed was this boy under his touch a pure angel when he was sleeping.

Hikaru couldn't…just couldn't resist to-

"HEY, KAORU WAKE UP!"

"Wuh?" he mumbled, peeking out from his eyes. Kaoru frowned and then flipped onto the other side to ignore his older brother. "Please…just a few more minutes?"

The fifteen year old scoffed, and poked the back of Kaoru's head a few time, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! We have to get up and ready, rejuvenated to put together our biggest project of the whole club!"

"Dun wanna."

"Kao_ru_," Hikaru purred, leaning down to nuzzle into his brother's neck. "What's the matter? Tired from last night?"

Kaoru stayed silent, but tugged the sheets over his neck as if making a motion for Hikaru to leave him alone. The older one frowned and was quite disappointed at his brother's reaction, but instead allowed his fingers to creep towards Kaoru's hair.

"Hello? Wake up, dear angel-"

"Hikaru!" he exclaimed, pushing away his twin's hands from his hair. "Please…just let me sleep."

"Ashamed?"

Kaoru's face turned pink and red, and he snapped, "No-! I just-"

The older twin poked his younger brother's cheek and laughed at his embarrassment. "You lost and we played a punishment game. You really suck at card games." Hikaru tried to stifle a laugh, in which was really hard to do. "If you don't want the punishment game, then don't blindly challenge me."

"I wasn't blindly challenging you!" he weakly retorted. The golden-eyed boy pulled the sheets over him to cover his head. "Leave me alone, Hikaru. It's not fair that I had to…" Hs voice became quiet, and he ended it in a whisper. "…be the uke…"

His grin widened, as he snickered under his breath. "Oh gawd, now you're embarrassed?"

"I'm NOT embarrassed!"

"Oh yeah, sure!"

"But what if…they heard me last night…"

"Who's the _they_?"

Kaoru blushed furiously underneath the white sheets as his older brother playfully poked him. "You know…t-the maids and stuff."

"Ohh," Hikaru drawled, putting a finger on his chin. He tilted his head and went for a thoughtful glance. "Afraid they heard you, eh?"

Kaoru meekly nodded.

"Don't worry too much on it! Everyone goes through-"

"BUT NOT IN THAT WAY!"

"Trust me. It's because you're such a loser and because you're so cute, I couldn't resist doing that to you last night. Forgive me?" Hikaru asked; a pout on his face. Kaoru's eyes shifted towards the puppy eyes of Hikaru's, and let out a sigh.

"Hikaru…" He sat up, his eyes were closed. "I can't possibly stay mad at you, and I can't forgive you because it was…" Kaoru shuddered. "Horrible. It felt…weird…and…horrible!"

The older brother flung his arms around the poor little Hitachiin twin. "Don't worry about that! It'll pass! And if you feel worse about it, why don't I get you used to it, neh?" He muttered, nipping on Kaoru's earlobe gently.

Kaoru shuddered and flung him off and removed the sheets that covered his body. "AND HOW DO YOU GET USED TO THIS?"

"_Awww_, but you were adorable! I KNEW IT WORKED ON YOU!"

"H-HIKARU!"

Maids passing by outside their door just sighed and shook their heads mumbling about hearing strange mewls the night before. They heard some crashes and a ruffle of sheets, and then they continued walking along ignoring what was going on inside.

Kaoru's face was flushed red, as he stood over a boy who was clutching his painful head. A vein was throbbing at his head and he ran to the bathroom yelling, "I'm sorry for hitting you, Hikaru!"

SLAM

Truthfully enough, his own brother whacked Hikaru on the head leaving a hurting sore. He massaged his head and stared at the mirror looking at the bump visible on his head. Who knew that Kaoru could PUNCH him that hard…

K-chak

Hikaru turned around to see that Kaoru was in his uniform, and straightening his tie awkwardly. "Really, Hikaru, wherever you get those weird ideas of doing our punishment games…it's weird!" Kaoru protested, still carrying on with the fight. Hikaru held in a laugh as he stood up.

"I just got inspired-!"

The younger twin pursed his lips as he snagged his bag off the shelf. "Hikaru, you were reading smut again," he deadpanned, giving him a serious look. "That isn't good for you."

"No, I wasn't!"

"You're in denial! Just tell me what you were doing last night, hmm?"

Hikaru's ears turned pink and he looked away guiltily. He could never lie to his brother, and Kaoru was just using that advantage to make him confess. "Fine, I was reading…stuff on the internet."

The younger twin frowned as he pulled open the door. "Of course you were! I can't image you getting anymore perverted than Dono."

"Dono's perverted?"

"OH YES HE IS! Anyways, Hikaru, smut is bad," Kaoru explained, as he stared very hard at his brother. "Very bad."

"But I wasn't reading smut," the older twin denied as they walked down the staircases, bags tucked under their arms. Kaoru had to bite his lip to refrain from exploding at Hikaru. Of course, his older brother was more…immature about these stuff! He probably doesn't know what he read that night WAS smut. SMUT! His brother had read that!

Kaoru paled, and then stopped his brother by putting a hand on his shoulder. "You do realize that our punishment games ARE kind of smut. So therefore, as your younger brother and twin, I will not allow you to get ideas from smut OUTSIDE of our punishment games."

Hikaru blinked.

"Our games were…_smut_?"

"…What WERE you reading last night?" Kaoru said, skipping off the topic.

"Oh that?"

"What was it?"

"I was reading about a guy cross-dressing with a pink fluffy dress!" he chirped, a crooked smile on his face. Kaoru blinked.

Total innocence.

Except the whole concept of the thing wasn't innocence.

It was plain out dirty and wrong and gross and-

"You got your idea from THAT?"

Hikaru shrugged as they stood in the way of maids trying to get down the stairs. "I thought it'd be fun-"

The younger twin exploded in red and grabbed Hikaru dragging him down towards the door. "Shush and don't talk about that, Hikaru, it's embarrassing," Kaoru muttered, as the twins disappeared through the door.

"Ara, no breakfast?"

"We don't feel hungry," he answered for him and possibly the chauffer who, on cue, got into the limousine. Kaoru shoved his older brother into the limousine and propped himself at the window. Kaoru couldn't help but feel his face heat up and he stole a glance at Hikaru.

He felt some kind of…urge when they had talked.

Why though?

'AM I ACTUALLY GAY? THAT'S SO WRONG!' he screamed in his head, feeling ashamed that he ever thought of his brother THAT way. But no…it wasn't that he loved his brother. 'It was a surge of feelings…something…that just randomly came up…'

How weird…he could identify the strawberry scent that was in his mouth…but…

"You have strawberry-scented toothpaste do you?" Kaoru asked, looking over at Hikaru.

"What?"

"Never mind, you and I share the same," Kaoru mumbled before biting down on his bottom lip. No…can't possibly be…

Is he falling in love with Hikaru?

Not possible. The Authoress was just probably trying to screw him up with that theory…

His eyelids half-lidded as he stared at the passing landscape.

"How peculiar…I thought I smelled…" Kaoru trailed. His mind traveled back to the incident…

"_Oy, Kaoru," Hikaru called, grabbing his brother's attention. Ever since Haruhi had unknowingly disabled the effect of the bubblegum, the twins had lost their fun. And right now…they were sitting in their room doing nothing. _

"_Hn?"_

"_What do we do about these other gum?" Hikaru asked, bringing up a bright pink ball between his fingers. Kaoru glanced over from his homework and then frowned. _

"_It's boring, Hikaru. Toss it."_

_Hikaru's eyes dulled for a while. Of course, boring stuff needs to be thrown away. He stared at it with his eyes. But there can be some fun perhaps? Maybe…Kaoru was just being too quick with that. They might have more fun with it, Hikaru told himself. But-_

"_Hikaru, it's dangerous with that here, just dispose of everything," Kaoru reminded him, snapping Hikaru out of his thoughts. Of course, his little brother was always correct, Hikaru knew that. He dropped the bubblegum back inside of a random jar and grabbed the attracting bubblegum-filled jar by its rim. _

"_I'll do that," Hikaru said, swishing it around boringly. Unbeknownst, a small roll of bubblegum rolled out and plopped into another jar. Hikaru just continued onto the door holding the jar in one of his hands. "What do I do with it?"_

"_**Burn it." **_

Maybe…Hikaru dropped the bubblegum into the wrong jar?

Kaoru blinked.

"No…it was probably just the toothpaste," he finalized.

* * *

-Host Club: Under construction

"Alright, my fellow hosts!" a blonde sang, snapping his fingers to gather the remaining six's attention. He stood in the middle of the room, hand raised up high in the air. "We are entering the competition for the play…The play that gets the most money and viewers wins!"

"What's the play about?" one asked. Of course…they hadn't been told on what they were supposed to do. All Tamaki had said was: "There's a super-duper plan tomorrow! Make sure you rest up and get yourself hyped up, cus' tomorrow the BIG SUPER-DUPER PLAN!"

"Since the play is going to be played by all the Host members…we shall pick one of fantasy…such…romance will KILL the audience! AND THEY WILL GO TO HEAVEN IN BLISS!" he screamed, tossing his fist into the air. Everyone else just stared.

"Romance?" the twins chorused in unison. "What are you planning NOW, Dono?" 

"THIS!" he shoved a book in front of the Hitachiin twins and allowed them to wince at the title as he stood there flashing his pearly smile.

"The Magical Breath-Taking Romantic Play- directed by yours truly, Suoh Tamaki. Also the main character MUST wear this!" Tamaki pulled out a frilly dress and smiled at it. His eyes started to travel towards a certain brunette who was sitting ignorantly away.

"No, thank you, sempai. I rather do other things."

"But Haruhi!" he whined, before getting silenced by a raven head who had wandered up to him and whispered something in his ear. Tamaki nodded slowly and then shot a look at him as he pushed up his glasses.

The onyx-eyed boy snapped his book closed and put a hand on his hip, while his cast was left hanging. Very professionally, he said, "Haruhi…if you wear the dress, and manage to do wonderfully in the play, one-fifth of the money earned from the play will be used to pay your debt. That is…if you wear the dress and act."

Haruhi's eyes twitched.

Kyouya's passive face was still on.

The twins and the seniors became anguished and they immediately rushed over to Tamaki. Grabbing a shoulder, Hikaru whispered hastily into Tamaki's ear. "Haven't you forgot, Dono? She can't act!"

Tamaki blinked as he caught a whiff of the scent, but he pushed it away and rubbed his chin slightly. "That proves to be…of…a problem."

"Precisely! She'd act like a robot, and if you want us to fail this whole…play…well…we're going to fail! We're going to LOSE," Kaoru exclaimed. A small blonde ran in front of Tamaki and tugged at his sleeve coat.

"Tama-chan, Tama-cha. Haru-chan can be kawaii, but she can't act the main character!"

"Yosh! I have this wonderful plan, then!" Tamaki said, pushing the crowd away from him. He flung his arm into the air and smiled broadly. "Alright! It seems like I may have to revise this script, so that Haruhi may get a part in this!"

"…I'm already a part of your lousy play, even if I'm not the protagonist…" she muttered, while wandering away. She only got grabbed back by Tamaki, and grumbled as his arm was flung around her neck. "Sempai…what now?"

"Well!" His hand slid off her shoulder and he strode over to the rest of the group. "Any volunteers?"

"The protagonist must be perfect!"

"HIKARU!"

"W-Wha-?"

Tamaki's arm laced around the elder Hitachiin, and pulled him close. This puzzled the two twins. 1) Tamaki just pulled Hikaru to him like he would do to Haruhi. 2)…Tamaki knows who is who…

"He shall be the princess!"

"Say that again…"

Tamaki put a hand on his head and smiled like he did when he had a stupendously stupid idea! He stalked around the stiff first-year and proclaimed.

"Hikaru…has an air about him…that just announces…PRINCESS! PERFECT! And now I shall go over the script! Princess Aiko has fallen in love with a common knight who has saved her from drowning in a deep river…named…Masaru."

He clenched his fists, and smiled triumphantly. "She could not be with her loved one, because of the rule…a suitor, Kyoshi, who is handsome yet…egoistic, proposed to be her bride, but she does not love him. As well…another knight, Mamoru, whom is the childhood friend of Aiko, who is helplessly in love with her. Masaru…was sent to battle under the order of the king, in order to keep Princess Aiko and this…lowly knight apart!"

There was a dramatic pause.

"However…Kyoshi…does not wish for the knight to be with his lovely Aiko," Tamaki said, with furrowed eyebrows. "The princess knew that…and knowing that she will never see him again, after the battle…Aiko…left the castle in search of her knight in the shining armor!" Tears started to collect at the edge of his blue eyes. "However…while she sees him in battle, feeling jealousy, Mamoru tries to kill Masaru, but fails…and kills Aiko instead…she falls into the embrace of Masaru…"

"And…dies."

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said after the long and solemn silence. "That…is kind of stupid, but I believe that it's ingenious enough to get a lot of viewers…"

"Yes! Of course it is! I have a place for everyone! EVERYONE!" he announced, shooting his arms into the air. "We are to start today! Using our superb acting, we will make this play a success!"

"D-Dono…" Hikaru said; his voice shaky. He planted a firm hand on the president's shoulder and muttered. "Why…am I the princess?"

"Haruhi may be the one for charms, Hikaru," he said. "However, she will never be able to play out the protagonist! Fret not, Haruhi daughter! I will give you a role that you will be able to play out efficiently!"

Haruhi, who was so trying to escape, stopped in her tracks and glanced at him. She said in doubt, "What's that?"

"You…will be…Masaru."

"Tamaki, you understand that…it's hard to imagine a knightly figure being around…four inches shorter than the princess…?" Kyouya said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"She's wearing…heels!"

"Heels were not invented in medieval times…" Hikaru and Kaoru countered. Tamaki paced around the classroom, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kaoru!" he said, jabbing a finger at the younger twin. "You be the knight."

"Wai-Wha?"

"Kyouya!"

"What."

"You're the suitor!"

"…Excuse, but I have a lousy cast on my arm."

"When is it coming off?"

"Hm. Few days."

"Perfect! In time of the performance!"

"Honey-sempai!"

"Hai?"

"…um…the queen!"

"Takashi, Takashi! I'm the purty QUEEEN!"

Tamaki nodded in agreement and looked at Mori. "You will be the king!"

"Aa."

"I shall be…Mamoru!" he said, patting his chest. He spun towards the last member, and pointed at her. "Haruhi…"

Haruhi's eyes landed on the upperclassmen, praying that he had nothing for her to do. He snickered under breath, while she said slowly. "Yes…?"

"You will be…Kisa…who is forever the admirer of Mamoru!"

"Tamaki-sempai…you just made that up didn't you…" Haruhi said, narrowing her eyes at him. Tamaki clapped his hands together and handed out bunches of paper to everyone. Haruhi received hers and stared at the title. "The Magical Breath-Taking Romantic Play." She looked up. "…That's the title?"

"Why, yes!" he said, with a large smile. "And we shall build the set by hand, like commoners!"

Kyouya nodded; he pushed up his glasses and flipped the notebook open, tapping his chin with his black pen.

"We should start moving several props from one room to the storage. We will need that room to build our sets. As well the paint…since many are doing a play, the order for paint are actually quite full. We should buy it ourselves at the commoner's stores." He looked at Haruhi for a second, and nodded. Kyouya turned the page to his notebook. "We need to handle wood…as well paint."

Everyone blinked, and everyone heard the flipping of the page.

"This is a very costly thing to do, however we may go to the Drama Club and borrow some of their props to decrease the amount. Judging from our many cosplay clothing, we enough to supply the many roles that we have. We must mix and match in order to get the clothing that we want." He pushed up his glasses.

"Wigs are not supplied, but judging from the Hitachiin's clothing and fashion business, they should have add-on hair, right?" he glanced at the Hitachiins who just nodded in reply. "Anyways…our amount of money can be paid off if our play is a success. As well, rake in some extra money to pay off Haruhi's debt…that is…if you do well."

Kyouya and Tamaki stared at her; Haruhi started to shrink.

"And wear this please, Haruhi dear, if you are to be terribly in love with Mamoru," Tamaki said, showing the flaunting dress pinched in his hands. Haruhi became gloomy, and stared at the outfit with veins popping out from her head.

"Sempai, I will NOT wear such an outfit!"

"B-B-But Haruhi!"

"Kyouya-sempai, how could you go with his choice of clothing-?"

"One-fourth of the money earned will repay your debt," Kyouya countered calmly. Haruhi twitched. Oh…she really, really wanted to get her hands on that stinking money to pay off her stinking debt. But she really, really does not want to wear such a skimpy looking dress that could possibly show off her curves revealing to the whole school that she indeed is a woman.

"Also if you're worrying about your chest, we have that covered. You can wear something looser that that."

And Haruhi was about to use that as an excuse…

"Okay! Any objections?"

"YES I HAVE COMPLAINTS!" Hikaru roared. "WHY AM I THE ONE IN THE DRESS? ISN'T KAORU THE SHY, TIMID LITTLE BROTHER?"

"That's kind of insulting, Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled. His brother didn't pay attention but continued ranting to the president.

"I don't want to wear a dress! It's—It's-bad enough!"

"Are you done?" Kyouya interrupted after the long silence.

"Yeah," he muttered lamely. Kaoru patted his older twin's back, and offered a comforting smile. But no…it didn't help. Hikaru still felt horrible that he had to dress up in drags and play the little damsel in distress and DIE in what had to be the uke's arms.

How wonderful.

"You're wonderful as a lady, Hikaru!" Tamaki protested. "You are headstrong and-"

"I'm SEME, not uke."

"You will play the role of the stubborn princess! You are cut out for this!"

"Yeah!" Honey screamed, bouncing up and down. "Hika-chan will look very pretty in a dress!"

Mori nodded, and Haruhi shrugged and said, "As long as I'm not the one in the dress…"

Kyouya smirked and said, "That's majority out of five. Of course, Tamaki and I support the fact for you being the princess as well Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Haruhi…"

"I still don't like the idea of it," he said with a frustrated pout. The older twin turned to Kaoru for support. "Please, please, please help me…Kaoru," he said in a hasty whisper. Kaoru placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, and closed his eyes for a long time.

And when he reopened it, there was a strange shine in his eyes that Hikaru was starting to feel puzzled.

"But I want to see how you'd look like in a dress," he said with an innocent smile.

Hikaru stared.

And stared.

_And stared._

"Remember…pink…fluffy…dress…?" Kaoru whispered out from the corner of his mouth. Hikaru's golden eyes widened.

"Yes! That's six votes out of seven!" Tamaki cheered, clapping his hands in the air. Kaoru was still smiling happily, as Honey danced around him and chattered away about how Hikaru would look so pretty in a dress. "Thank you so much, Kaoru! Hikaru will look completely dazzling in a dress don't you agree?"

Hikaru's eye twitched.

'You-You-'

"Yep!" he said with a shining smile.

'**BASTARD.'**


	2. Life is Like a Roller Coaster

Maybe he shouldn't have taunted his brother…

Maybe he shouldn't have forced him to wear that fluffy pink dress…

Maybe he shouldn't have made his brother embarrassed…

Maybe he shouldn't have done such a stupid thing…

Maybe he shouldn't have pushed too far with the punishment game…

Maybe…this wouldn't have all come together…

There sitting on a chair was Hikaru…he was reflecting about life and its up and downs. While sitting in that velvet chair, Hitachiin Hikaru had discovered that life was like a roller coaster. Sometimes it has its ups, and other times it has its downs.

Kaoru…was not pondering about life, and was instead eating a lollipop on a couch nearby. He seemed interested in licking the hard candy, and was obviously…counting…for some reason. However, Hikaru's lollipop was laid neglected on the floor, (someone happened to step on it), and he lost the appetite to eat it. (Because someone happened to step on it. Duh.)

There were so much _'maybe's_ haunting him he was starting to wonder where his fate would now lie…

Would he be in a dress?

Answer would be a _definite_.

Would this injure his big ego?

Oh yeah. It already did.

He laid his head onto the chair, and thought of all the consequences of what he had done. Hikaru could not summon up what led to this. What's with all the damn _maybe's_ anyways? What did he ever do wrong?

Hikaru scrubbed his head, and frowned in a defeated pose. All that he could think to summon up everything-

'I never knew I'd say this about my brother, but he's a stinking bastard…'

"Did you say something, Hikaru?"

"NO, I DID NOT!" he retorted, fire clear in his eyes. Kaoru was beaming with a giant smile on his face, he probably felt so happy for payback. Hikaru was frowning with hate!

Dresses…he swore that he'd NEVER be in dresses since he was a little boy.

And now…

He HAD to wear a dress. Well. If Kaoru was wearing a dress with him, Hikaru wouldn't mind! But he's alone…(Forget Haruhi, she's a girl)…he'd be the only cross-dressing guy in the play. Hikaru would not feel ashamed if his twin brother was with him.

BUT _NO_…

He felt so enraged!

He couldn't believe he was doing this alone!

He was so…so…miffed!

He-

"THIS IS SIBLING ABUSE!" he screamed randomly, popping up from his chair. "I DEMAND A PHONEBOOK!"

Everyone stopped and stared.

And…

_Stared_.

And…

Kaoru gagged on his lollipop.

Insert random cough here.

"Sorry, go on with what you were doing," he said awkwardly, slowly sitting back down. The others glanced at each other and continued their little activities.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki interrupted, the twins looked over to the blonde with questioning faces on. Right now, he was wrestling with a bunch of wood. "Go over there and get the tea sets from Mori-sempai, and move it to the storage room!"

By 'there', he meant the ominously heavy looking boxes sitting on a table. "Yes, yes…" the twins droned, while they walked towards the table. Hikaru grabbed a box and felt gravity become evil. Yes. It was heavy. REALLY heavy, that he could drop it any second. How the hell could they move it…with breaking it?

They saw him go through a door and into the storage room, and boy was that a long distance. It was far away, and they were expected to carry the cartons of teacups. How?

Hikaru would have loved to ask, but he was too busy transporting the goods to that room. Okay, so the twins weren't strong enough to lift the crates. They can't be blamed, tea cups are heavy…and there were so many cups inside the crates.

The Hitachiin Twins feel like dropping the box, and so by fate…

A banana peel appeared in front of Hikaru! He slipped, tripped, and the box fell down.

But the box did not JUST fall down. It kissed the floor, the lid flew open, the tea cups tumbled onto the ground and-

CRASH

"Shit."

Hikaru looked around, maybe if he found the witnesses, he would have to blackmail them to shut their trap or else Kyouya would have his head.

Witnesses:

Kaoru.

Haruhi.

Mori.

Honey.

Ohh shit-

"Kyouya-sempai…" Hikaru squeaked, as his eyes became wide. The poor boy stepped back as the Shadow King slowly walked towards the rubble. The older twin gave a horrified glance at Kaoru-

Why the hell was he whistling to himself like Hikaru was some scapegoat or something?

This would be the perfect time for Hikaru to point a finger at Kaoru and accuse him for sibling neglect! However, it wasn't the perfect time, because the evil aura adorning person was just steps away.

Kyouya bent down and took a rather large glass shard into his finger. He stood up and examined it with an unreadable face. Remember kids! Don't touch glass like Kyouya, because it's okay for him, because he has glass on his face. So he is the invincible glass man!

_Anyways_…

"You understand what this means, right?" Kyouya asked, lowering his arm. He looked at Hikaru accusingly behind his glasses.

"W-Well! I can explain!" Hikaru said, waving his hands in front of himself. We know what all comes next…the scent that was very vague in his mouth came spraying at Kyouya. And Kyouya, being the first victim to the scent and ultimate sucker (not really) fell for it!

He had to consider the consequences.

"I tripped on a banana peel," he said languidly, with utter defeat etched on his face. If he was to have doom-LET HIM HAVE IT NOW!

Kyouya rubbed his chin and threw the shard of glass back onto the floor. "Yes…your clumsiness seems to be a problem."

"Huh?" the twins asked in unison. They were expecting something bigger than a casual comment. Kaoru was expecting that Kyouya would open his black notebook and calculate the sum that he would have to work his ass off for. Hikaru was expecting to be hanged from the ceiling.

But this?

A normal comment?

...no way.

"Hikaru," Kyouya said seriously, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to break more glass if you continue with this, why don't you go into where Tamaki is? Help him with building the set."

"Yes, sir," Hikaru replied stiffly, while scurrying off to the safety underneath the idiot's watchful eye. Everything resumed life; Haruhi continued moving cosplay and other material to a separate room, while Honey and Mori continued checking the props.

And Kaoru…

"Kaoru, put aside that box, and clean this mess up," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses. He was about to leave if Kaoru didn't speak up.

"Wait a minute, Hikaru dropped it, so why can't he clean it up himself?" he protested, while putting down the box. Kaoru loved his brother so much; he felt that Hikaru must be responsible for things that he had caused. And Kyouya's so unfair…

"Here," Kyouya said, giving a broom and dustpan to Kaoru. He was flabbergasted as Kyouya pulled out his notebook, and said, "Kaoru. All this valuable china…cost something. If you were Haruhi, I would have added at least-"

"I don't want to know," Kaoru interrupted, as he looked at the mess near his feet.

"Well, I'm just saying that you have a pretty high amount on your name, and if you want to get rid of it, I expect you to not complain when you see the script. Oh, and after you're done cleaning, get your tea cups and go to the storage where Tamaki is," Kyouya said, while stalking away to the other side of the room to check up on the props that Mori had unpackaged.

Oh yeah, this has to be the time where Kaoru becomes an anguished little boy, who was sent to clean up…glass on the floor. And what happened to the: 'Stay away from crashed glass!'?

He began to think how unfair the world was…

* * *

…while Hikaru was staring at Tamaki pound nails into the wood quite pathetically.

"Dono."

"What?"

"That's pathetic."

And true it was. The wooden frame that he was building was shining in all its ugly and horrendous glory, that Hikaru was holding his hands to his eyes, hoping to prevent it from burning or exploding.

"How dare you call this piece of beauty pathetic!" Tamaki retaliated, shaking the hammer in the air. Hikaru watched it warily, as he held his hands up in caution. "I have been working day and night on this art; my hands have bled with the work and labor of this wood, and I have sweated ten times the amount of water that I have comsumed, and you call this piece of wood…_PATHETIC_? How low can you ever get, Hikaru?"

"Uhm…Dono…one, we just began this project, and two- pathetic can mean many things…" Hikaru said. "By the way, _watch where you fling the hammer_."

"Is that right?" he asked testily, narrowing his eyes at Hikaru. "What do you truly mean?"

"It's wretched," Hikaru explained.

"Yes, that's one meaning. Like 'sad'."

"And pitiable."

"Yes."

"Not to mention weak, feeble, _useless_-"

"Stop with the synonyms already!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping to his feet, hammer in tow. Hikaru took a step back and raised an eyebrow at the weapon. He wondered if Tamaki would use it and cave in his head.

"_But synonyms are fun!"_

Tamaki tossed a hammer at Hikaru, and luckily he caught the 'handle' side without getting hurt or scratched.

Remember kids! Never throw hammers at anyone-!

-But Hikaru's an exception!

A lesson that the blonde idiot, here, has performed quite well.

"Kyouya, that blessed fellow-"

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"-had drawn the numbers and measurements onto every single piece of wood in this room, and you will pound the nail into the wood where the measurements and lines are, with this hammer!" Tamaki explained, holding up marked up wood plank.

Hikaru sighed, "Yes, Dono. I'm not stupid."

"I really think you are, though."

No. That wasn't Tamaki. If it was Tamaki, Hikaru would have already slapped him. Both the older twin and the stupid guy looked at the door and saw Kaoru place the box gently onto the floor. He dusted his hands and looked up at the two.

"Kyouya made me sweep up YOUR broken teacups, my twin brother," Kaoru said with a dazzling fake smile on his face, he crossed his arms. "And I think I'm too young to be experiencing back pain."

"Or are you an old woman in disguise?" Hikaru whispered suspiciously, shifting his eyes to Kaoru. The younger twin felt a vein go off on his head, and his eye twitched horribly. Tamaki on the other hand, threw his hands into the air and ran towards Kaoru.

"Back pain is horrible!" he cried, proceeding to fling his arms around the poor Hitachiin. "I SHARE YOUR PAIN, KAO-"

"_WOAH! __**WATCH THE HAMMER**_

"Ara! You have come to help us!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing an extra hammer at Kaoru. Unlike Hikaru, he stepped aside and allowed it to drop onto the floor. It met the ground with a hearty 'clack'. He bent down to pick it up, inspecting the heavy tool.

"By throwing the hammer at me, are you trying to recruit me or **kill** me?"

"Why we need your help of course!" Tamaki protested, holding up another hammer from who knows where. "We have a week to get all this done! And I would NEVER kill a fellow Host member! It's against my duty and law that I would mar such a handsome-"

**'SHUT. UP. ALREADY.'** Kaoru mentally cursed, feeling a weight of awkwardness on him weigh on him since Tamaki mentioned him as 'handsome'-

"What's with trying to hit **me **with a hammer?" Hikaru said testily. This seemed to shut Tamaki up.

"…I wasn't TRYING to hit you, Hikaru!" he objected with a wave of his hammer in the air. Hikaru snorted. "I was just merely tossing it to you, handing to my partner the tool of the trade! I really hope I haven't injured your hands, or have scratched those unblemished hands of yours! If so you can't hold your lover's arms gingerly in the play, and we must-!"

"I don't want to hold my 'lover's' arms gingerly!"

"But princesses are supposed to be gentle-"

"I'll break them if I have to-!"

Cough.

"Really?" Kaoru said with a crooked smile on his face. He crossed his arms. "So you're gonna break my arms?"

"O-Okay, let's start building the set!" Tamaki cried, pushing Kaoru away from the other twin. The twins sent each other a mock glare before getting to work.

Tedious pounding and pounding and…

"That sucks," Hikaru commented. His piece of wood was stapled with a lot of nails, crooked and straight. "Ugh...man this is so dang ugly."

"Yep," Kaoru chimed, as the continuous knocks of the hammer was heard. Hikaru scoffed and he drove several more nails crookedly into the set. However, Hikaru being...well...Hikaru, he wasn't paying attention and smashed his finger.

Ow.

"-censored out due to heavy, heavy swearing...BAD HIKARU!-!"

Kaoru and Tamaki looked up and stared at Hikaru who was rolling pitifully on the floor clutching his throbbing finger high in the hair. Kaoru sighed and watched Hikaru mutter some cuss words, his hammer lying on the ground abandoned.

"Hikaru, be careful when you-"

"Oh, Hikaru!" Tamaki cried, dropping his hammer onto the ground. Like he owned no feet, the Suoh glided over to the hurt Hitachiin; he kneeled down and placed his hands on Hikaru's shoulders. He asked tenderly, "Are you in pain?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"

"But I cannot see your pain, you elder Hitachiin twin!"

"SHADDUP! YOU HAVE EYEBALLS, DON'T YOU?"

Kaoru sat in the background and looked at the abandoned hammers with a dejected face on his face. Oh woe the hammers...

"Come, cast away your project, Hikaru. As a princess, you must not inflict or mar your frail and fair skin!" Tamaki cried, helping Hikaru up. The elder twin was too engulfed in the subsiding pain to even object to the skin comment from the idiot. He allowed himself to be taken away by their president. "Hikaru, go and offer your aid to Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai for their job should be an easier task."

Tamaki let Hikaru walk away, and he waltzed back into the large room where the set was being built. He hadn't notice that Kaoru was sitting there, baffled...utterly and truly...baffled. "But why, aren't I the same?"

Tamaki stared, as he placed a hand on his hip.

"No. You're playng the heroic knight, and you can afford to get several scratches to show your manliness!" he huffed, as he picked up his hammer. Tamaki wagged a finger at Kaoru as he grabbed a piece of wood from the side. Chucking it at Kaoru, he said, "Your brother has an important role to play, and you do not."

Kaoru caught it and looked at it with a pout.

"It's so fair," he muttered in sarcasm.

"Life is meant to be fair," Tamaki replied cheerily, as the poundings and hammerings commenced.

"Yeah," he snorted. "LIFE IS SO FAIR!"

"Yes, Kaoru! You're understanding!"

'Tch...'

* * *

-With Hikaru…

It has been…five minutes of silence. No one dared strike up a conversation, or they hadn't notice that Hikaru had arrived. Honey kept on consuming his cake while Mori unpacked a set of glass props.

"Ahem," Hikaru coughed. This time both of the seniors glanced up in silence. "I'm sent here to help you…Dono said that…"

Mori nodded silently and continued examining every single scratch and fingerprint on the glass. Not like he's looking for any evidence of the person who last touched it, but to look for any fault. 'All props must be perfect, and any sign of imperfection on the props, you must discard,' said the wise ol' Shadow king.

"Hika-chan, you'll make a very beautiful princess!" Honey exclaimed with a huge smile. "Hika-chan will wear a big fluffy dress-! And he'll dance and dance around, looking very pretty in the play!"

'D-Dance?' Hikaru gulped and managed a weak smile. He murmured in reply, "Y-Yeah…"

Why the heck did he have to bring up the awful memory? Hikaru was trying so hard to FORGET about his role in the puffy drag.

At least he hoped it wasn't puffy…

"Hikaru," the tall teenager said, while he had in his hands a new box. He placed the cardboard container on the floor and handed a pair of scissors to him. "Open the box and sort the things inside. Scratched things go in that box, and leave the good ones inside."

"Yes, I'll do that," Hikaru replied, after clicking his blunt-edge scissors together. He couldn't help but think that Mori was also treating him with this certain "specialty" that everyone else was doing to him.

I mean…blunt scissors…

BLUNT.

Is the senior afraid that he might cut his skin? Hikaru almost gagged at that thought. It'd be freaky if that was what Mori was thinking. He would have everyone acting "nice" towards him.

That would be very scary. Hikaru felt a shudder climb up his body. Is it him or everyone treating him nicer than Kaoru?

The elder Hitachiin twin paused during his cutting and looked up so that he could see the room where Kaoru was in. He could see sweat collect on his younger brother's forehead and saw it fall down his chin.

Nah.

Hikaru turned his attention back onto the box in front of him. His weapon, which was the blunt scissors, was held high in the air ready to devour the tape that held the cardboard box flaps together.

He couldn't feel himself be any more useless than he did now. He was incapable of carrying a huge box, but that was because it was very heavy, he had to complain; then during the set building, Hikaru smashed his own finger, incapable!

Well, he was careless, but whatever.

And if couldn't cut a piece of tape, then he's useless.

Hikaru slowly took the scissors and had it dig into the tape. He jerked it downwards and hoped that it would slice the tape. However it didn't…

"Dammit, c'mon…stupid scissors…" Hikaru grunted.

"ARGH!"

"Is something wrong, Hika-chan?" Honey said in a sing-song voice as he ate the cake. Hikaru fumed at Honey's ignorance but decided it to slide.

"Yes, Honey-sempai. The scissors appeared to be very **blunt**," Hikaru said with a stoical face on. He displayed the scissors, and snipped air several times to prove his point.

"Oh! I'm sorry," he said with a pout. Hikaru's hopes deflated slightly. "You know with a sharper knife, Hika-chan can cut himself, so I don't want him to get hurt!"

"Thank…you...for such -coughunnecessarycough- worry..." he mumbled.

* * *

-With Kaoru…

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was taking out the nails that Hikaru had driven into the wood. Lucky for him, Hikaru had such horrible craftsmanship that the nails were quite hard to take out.

You wouldn't consider that 'lucky'…

…cus it ain't.

"Have I told you, Kaoru, that I have wholly revised the whole script?" Tamaki blabbered as he pounded consecutively into a plank of wood. "It's wonderful! I had gotten wonderful input from Kyouya! Who knew that he could be…very helpful in such a romantic plot! I pat him on the back for such a display of his wonder! I truly found a new similarity between us!"

"That's nice," Kaoru replied emptily.

"And did you know I added a new part to it? It shall be a drama-filled play! It will act out perfectly, I say! The plot contains many twists and turns, and I fully scheduled for our rehearsals and practice to be in place of the Host Club!" Tamaki said in a dramatic demeanor. He sighed blissfully. "Everyone is so willing to be one of the play…"

'If you call this willing…'

"And also, a smashing bonus-"

The door opened.

HALLELUIA, KAORU'S SAVIOR!

Well no. Not really. Kaoru was indeed grateful of the intruder, but at the same time he dreaded the monster.

The monster…was…

Kyouya!

Bum, bum, bum.

He stood tall before the door and stared down at the two workers. With his huge cast by his side and notebook held in one arm, he looked menacing. He had the new ability of whacking people with the cast, unintentionally…and…

_Intentionally_…

"Ohh, Kyouya! Just the person whom I wanted to see and converse with!" Tamaki exclaimed in glee, clapping his hands together. "I was about to break the news to Kaoru! We shall do it together, for we decided upon the news together!"

"Ah. The news," he said nonchalantly with a nod. Kaoru looked at Tamaki and then at Kyouya in confusion.

"What news?"

"Great! You remember! I was afraid that you would have forgotten, but this time is the best-!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Yes. I came in here thinking that you already told him, but since you hadn't, that makes everything easier to explain. Knowing him..."

"Hello…TELL ME what the news is."

"That's mightily considerate of you, Kyouya! I, myself, would have been in such a bind if he was to bombard questions and possibly commit homicide, because of the news. And Kaoru is the one who needs to know the news first!"

"Guys, not funny, tell me already."

"Yes. I agree. He should be notified right away, before Hikaru is told. I believe that it would be much easier to explain it to the calmer one."

"AHEM. I'm sitting over here."

"I agree with you full-heartedly-!"

COUGH.

The two second-year's gazes went to Kaoru. Kyouya readjusted his glasses and cleared his voice. He looked at the notebook in his hand and said, "Well, concerning the glass that you have damaged-"

"Hikaru damaged," Kaoru corrected.

"_You_ have damaged…it came out to a surprising amount of money. However, unlike Haruhi, you can just reach into your bank and supply the money."

Kaoru nodded and smiled in triumph.

"But…"

His smile faltered. There always HAD to have a 'but'…

"It wouldn't be fun," Kyouya said. He smiled at Kaoru who was mentally stressing in his brain. "So. For your debt…"

The teenager's eye twitched and he looked up at Kyouya was a tormented look. "If I am to die or give you my head, please tell me now, so that I may be able to prepare my doom…"

"Nonsense, Kaoru!" Tamaki butted it, jumping onto his feet. "We will not punish you! I would hardly do that to my subjects! It is not 'kingly' and 'princely' for me to do such a gruesome thing to my faithful servant!"

Kaoru's gaze traveled to Kyouya. 'You may not, Dono, but HE would…'

"The news!"

"Yes, Tamaki…the news."

"WHAT IS THE NEWS?"

"To pay your debt," Kyouya said as he paced around. Kaoru watched him with an anticipated look.

"…What? To pay my debt, what am I supposed to do?"

Tamaki and Kyouya glanced at each other and gave a small nod. Kyouya smiled deviously and Tamaki smiled happily as the shadow king formed the dreaded words that would soon come out of his mouth.

"You…in the play..."

"Yes?"

Kyouya jabbed his notebook at Kaoru and said directly, "Must kiss the princess."


	3. Like wut?

It was a standstill. Well…it _was_ still. Kaoru was staring at Kyouya. He couldn't believe it. The glasses man didn't just say he had to kiss his own brother…right? Kaoru was dumbfounded and thoroughly confused. Of course, the yaoi-loving fan girls…would just _love_ seeing them kiss.

Kaoru blinked.

"W-What?" he sputtered. Kyouya and Tamaki threw a glance at each other. They were slightly relieved that Kaoru didn't launch a psychopathic attack on them…yet. Kaoru asked stupidly, "I have to kiss…Hikaru?" He blinked several more times. "Are you serious?"

"Yes..." Tamaki replied hesitantly.

Kaoru worriedly placed a hand on his head. "I wonder how Hikaru would take it..."

They were positive, however, that Hikaru would be on a rabid attack and proceed to kill Tamaki for the stupid script and then kick him as far as he could stick his foot in Tamaki's arse. So—

"We'll leave it to you to tell Hikaru," Kyouya said monotonously, as he pushed up his glasses. He chanced a look at Tamaki, who started to pick up the wooden sets that they were building. Kaoru was acquainting himself with the pieces of boards and nails and the hammer that was lying on the floor.

Kyouya turned around to walk away; he whispered into Tamaki's ear, the blonde nodded, and Kyouya walked out from the door and closed the door after him. With the slam of the door, the younger Hitachiin twin seemed to gain his senses. He snapped his head up and he stared at Tamaki. "Dono. Is it on the cheek, hand, forehead-where?"

Tamaki winked as he placed a finger on his lips. "Right smack on the lips."

Kaoru's life froze over.

And then in the next second, it just melted because he figured that...it wasn't such a big deal after all! Hikaru was his brother, and they can do _anything_! And if that meant kissing, _fine_!

SCREW THE WORLD!

THEY CAN KISS AND BE GAY!

...kissing once, yes. Being gay...nah, uh-uh, nope, cannot, no can do.

Kaoru pondered over it and now that he thought about it…it might actually save him from his debt!

And it's no big deal. Kaoru knew of ways to deceive eyes when kissing. They have special ways to do it that would make them seem like they were kissing when they were really not. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

WOO!

Now…to tell his rebellious Hitachiin brother.

* * *

"Hikaru."

Glare, glare.

"Haruhi."

Glare, glare.

"Seriously. Put this on."

"No. And is that from Okaasan's closet?"

"Yes, and I'm going to tailor it so that it fits you, so put it on," she demanded. The princess-to-be was glaring at the pink dress. Woe is he, and he didn't trust a commoner to do such…tasks.

And so you may all point and laugh at Hikaru, I shall explain his current dilemma. There he stood in the middle of a once large and empty room. Miraculously, the large and 'empty' room was filled up with the tall walls of clothing. And to Hikaru's horror, they belonged to his Okaasan.

Amidst all that, a commoner, a desk full of threads and measuring tape, a pink dress on a mannequin, and a shirtless Hikaru stood. Haruhi impatiently tapped her foot against the tiles and then she ripped of the dress from the mannequin, amputating the doll's head.

The head was flung off to the other side of the room while the horrid neon pink dress was held in her hands. "Wear it now."

"I blatantly refuse," Hikaru objected, as he crossed his arms in front of him in an 'X'. Haruhi was ready to chuck the thing at the uncooperative Hitachiin and watch him scream as if the dress just electrocuted him. "Get it away from me!"

"Hikaru," Haruhi said firmly, as she held it in front of him. "You have to! Just get in it! Besides, you're going to look very much like a girl that no one will be able to notice that you're a boy."

"It's by the Host Club, mind you, Haruhi," he encountered. "And they WILL know! The people! They have this kind of…mind reading thingy-majiggy!" He hyperventilated while stressing ever single word. "THEY. WILL. KNOW."

Haruhi placed her fingers to her temples and rubbed them. "Please…Hikaru, just get in it. I need to take your measurements."

He silently screamed in horror, as the measuring tape was presented to him. "Kaoru! Kaoru knows how to measure. You don't have to do it you know," he nervously said, as he cautiously made his way to the door. Haruhi gave him a stare.

"What? Are you saying that you think I can't measure?"

Hikaru proceeded to claw at the door. Haruhi was moving closer and with that dangerous pink in her hands. LYKE ZOMG! "Er…maybe. But I'm really touchy with the pins and stuff, and you'll be—"

She threw the dress at him.

"WAGH!" Hikaru tried to flail his way out from underneath the dress. Haruhi grabbed the hem of the dress and pulled it down, hoping that his head would go through the hole in the top. Sadly, he was moving around too much that even Haruhi was beginning to lose her patience.

"Hikaru, stop moving!"

After a long while of struggling, Haruhi had to forcefully pin Hikaru on the floor while pointing a dangerous, pointy pin at his forehead. The pin was inches away from his flesh, and it was…dangerously glinting in the lightly. "Move and I'll poke you," she exasperatedly said in deep breaths. Hikaru was underneath her and staring wide at the pin.

…doom?

"Er…Haruhi," Hikaru gasped; he found it terribly hard to breathe when Haruhi had a crushing knee on his stomach. "I'll wear the dress. Just don't poke me…it's painful and all." Haruhi seemed satisfied…slightly.

She removed her knee from his stomach, but the pin remained where it was. Hikaru slowly grabbed the dress that was hanging on his body and fitted it on him. He stood up and gazed at it in disgust.

"Okay!" Haruhi chimed, as she brushed her hand through her messed brown tresses. "Let's start measuring, shall we?" She pulled the measuring tape from her pockets.

K-chak

"Hey, Haruhi—woah."

Everything was in a stand still as Hikaru turned slightly to the door. A frown was on his face as Kaoru had a hand on his face while stifling his laughter. "Shut up, and don't say a word," the elder Hitachiin hissed. Haruhi paid no mind to what Hikaru said.

"Ah, hi, Kaoru. I was just finishing up," Haruhi said, as she paused in sewing close a ripped seam. "Did Tamaki-sempai hand out the scripts yet?"

"Right here," the younger twin chimed as he held up a stack of papers. Kaoru walked towards the two and he set the stack onto the desk. "I was wondering what was taking you two so long."

"We had difficulties," Hikaru said.

"Well, you know…Hikaru wouldn't cooperate."

"Of course," Kaoru replied innocently with a smile. "Hikaru's always touchy about pink. Especially this kind of color…he really dislikes neon."

"Great, I'm standing here like a stiff doll and I'm being ignored. And I think I'm gonna wear neon yellow shoes to the performance!"

"Sorry if Hikaru's that bothering," Kaoru apologized while patting Haruhi's head. He traveled closer to what Haruhi was seaming, and he rubbed his chin in a thoughtful way. "Gosh…that's a pretty nasty tear…"

"Yeah, I think Hikaru tore it."

"A-hem," the older Hitachiin coughed. Kaoru continued to ignore him, as he took a quick look around the room. Hikaru was starting to feel that sibling-neglect was the thing that Kaoru was doing to him now. "Kaoru…how could you be so cruel?"

"Excuse me?" Kaoru asked, as his head whipped back to Hikaru and Haruhi. "Haruhi, did you say something?"

She blinked her large brown orbs at him and then gave a fleeting glance at Hikaru. "Er…no…Kaoru that was Hikaru."

"Hikaru? By the way, it's been so quiet, don't you think?" Kaoru asked, with a cheery smile. "Where is he? It's amazing how silent it is in the massive room." Hikaru sneezed. Kaoru patted Haruhi's head, and said with a bedazzling voice. "Bless you child."

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, while raising an eyebrow at Kaoru.

"It's been five agonizing hours…" he droned, his head leaned back against a wall. "Five…agonizing hours…have I been standing here with a flimsy dress on me, and an amateur designer with pins poking me in the—"

"Hikaru, please stop the dramatics or else I'm really going to stick a pin in you."

"You really should listen to Haruhi," his twin brother tsked. "And it's been five _glorious_ minutes, what are you talking about? _Hours_?" Kaoru draped an arm around Haruhi who only continued to pin and fuss over it.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and scoffed at his brother's indifference about him. "Kaoru, can you move your arm a bit?" she asked, shifting his heavy weight from her shoulder. "I might really…and I'm not kidding…_really _stick this into your brother."

Kaoru nuzzled into Haruhi's neck and gave a playful jibe at Hikaru, who jolted slightly. "Why? We can afford a small little prick." Veins started to accumulate on Hikaru's head. How dare his brother touch Haruhi like that without him!

That was…preposterous, absurd, idiotic—why was he wearing a friggin' dress with an amateur prodding pins into him that can slice into his very flesh and skin? AND WHY THE HECK IS HE NOT ACCUSING KAORU FOR…SIBLING NEGLECT?

Hikaru only stood there and had to deal with all the horrors…

"I feel like a scarecrow," he randomly said into the silent atmosphere. Kaoru ignored Hikaru's comment as he removed himself for her…but only for a brief moment so he could pick up the script from the table.

"You know, Haruhi," he said before flouncing back onto Haruhi, which made her jab the needle into Hikaru's side, earning a hearty: "OW!" The younger twin completely ignored him and Haruhi's look, as he said, "Everyone was treating me so cruel!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, as Kaoru started to fake tears.

"It seems like you're the only one who will offer me pity."

"…Sure, Kaoru…_sure_," she said absently, patting the twin's mass of light brown hair. Hikaru gave a stern glare at Kaoru who returned it with a lazy smile that said: 'Hey, this is payback, my dear twin brother.'

'Pay back for what?' Hikaru asked mentally. The way Kaoru's eye twinkled bothered him slightly, yet the younger twin refused to give an answer. Instead, like he was spiting him or something, Kaoru laced his arms Haruhi's neck.

"Haruhi, will you console this broken heart of mine?"

"…Kaoru, get off me…please."

"No!" he whined, hugging her more tightly. The tip of the needle sank once more into Hikaru's skin, and he let out a yelp. Haruhi muttered a quick 'Sorry', and then directed an irked glance at the Hitachiin who was lounging on her shoulders.

"Kaoru. Get off me. We'll be stuck here for a long time before I get this dress done."

"May I propose to help you? I'm sure that I can readjust this dress to fit my flat-chested brother—"

"Hey!"

"And of course, he'll not think of himself as a man after this—"

"Kaoru, as much as I'd like for you to help with this…" Haruhi explained slowly. "I have a feeling that _someone_ doesn't want you to 'readjust' the dress." Her brown orbs traveled to the shaking, almost trembling enraged figure that was underneath the dress.

Hikaru was miffed.

Beyond enraged!

He was angry!

Very angry!

His hands balled into tight fists until his fingers and knuckles turned white. Oh would he just love to punch that guy in the gut! (Brotherly affection is down to 0.) Kaoru's revenge was certainly provoking and NOT pleasant at all! Just because he forced Kaoru into a stupid, little pink dress—

"I hate you," he seethed.

A lazy smile came onto Kaoru's face and he nuzzled into Haruhi's neck. "Love you too."

Wait.

'Did he just confess to Haruhi? RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE?' he asked to himself; his hazel eyes twitched and they met the cool deep orbs of his…_hateful_ twin which basically agreed: _Yes…in your face! WOO!_

Haruhi sighed at the immature game that they were pulling off. Whatever game they WERE playing, she had hoped, long before Kaoru strolled in, that she wouldn't take part of it. Oh…how sad the world became when the younger twin laced his arms around her neck and out-right ignored the other twin.

This was living hell, dammit. Living. Hell.

"Kaoru. Off."

"No."

"Get off."

"I blatantly refuse your kind offer, Haruhi."

"Kaoru, I hate you," Hikaru hissed.

"Love you oh so very much, dear."

"Gah, Kaoru…seriously, I mean it! Off!"

"I wouldn't want to do that to my favorite little toy, now would I?" he asked testily, whilst rubbing his face into Haruhi's neck. Kaoru sighed with a feline smile on his face. "Haruhi, can we go now? After we finish doing everything else, why don't I treat you to a snack, hm? How about…_ootoro_?"

"Neh? Neh? You never ate it before…right?"

'Kaoru, stop trying to tempt her you, little—'

"I'd like to…but…I need to finish Hikaru's dress," she said hesitantly. The needle in her hand was stolen from her hand, and Kaoru gently pushed her away from his murderous twin brother. "Eh?"

"Don't worry, Haruhi! You have to play as that…uh…what's that girl's name?" he pondered, ignoring the glare from Hikaru. "Dono told me to fetch you to get your costume on, Haruhi. I'm very sure that Dono has a lot of things for you to wear…"

"But, the dress—" she was interrupted, when Kaoru gently pushed her towards the door, throwing a stapled booklet into her hand.

"I'll do the dress," he said comfortingly. "Now go! Dono awaits you!"

"Fine, fine," she sighed in defeat, and she walked out of the room, allowing the drifting door to close on itself. Hazel eyes stared at the door, before both pairs snapped together to meet each other's gaze.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Kaoru replied, a lazy and mysterious grin to his face. Hikaru fumed quietly, his hands clenching and unclenching in a strange pattern. He shut his eyes; annoyance was building up inside of him.

"Why did you force her to leave?"

"Because I need to talk to you," Kaoru sighed, before his left hand grabbed the torso part of his brother's dress. Expertly, he maneuvered the needle to stitch up the torn cloth, and Hikaru watched his brother's skill continue. "We…are put in a very…awkward spot…Hikaru."

"What do you mean?" he retorted heatedly. Seriously, he didn't want to admit the strange closeness between them, and of course…he was in a dress…which shredded his dignity even more.

"Well. I'm finished here," Kaoru grunted, tying quick knots with the needle and string. He grabbed a scissors nearby and sliced the white thread apart, leaving Hikaru to stare at the dress.

…maybe he should've let Kaoru do his dress instead of Haruhi…

Something was thrown into his hands and he stared at the bundle of papers in his hands. "…Ah…this is the script?"

"Yeah," his twin agreed, as he waved his own script in the air. "Read the last part."

"Oh…okay…" Hikaru murmured; his hazel eyes scanned the paper. He droned: "Masaru: 'Princess Aiko, I love you oh so very much…it is just a tragedy that befell upon us that we must part soon.'" Hikaru blinked. "Aiko: 'I too love you…but we…will never be…-make it a dying whisper, do elaborate gestures, and flop into boy's hands, and die-'"

"…and die," Kaoru repeated. Hikaru blinked; he was still not seeing it. "Read my line."

"Masaru: 'Aiikoooo!'...?" The older twin gave a confused glance at Kaoru. The twin shook his head and made a motion that gestured him to continue looking at the script. Hikaru flipped onto the next page, only one line was visible—

His eye twitched and he read out stiffly, "Masaru: -kiss Princess Aiko on the lips for more than…five seconds…? Eh? WHAT?" Hikaru's cheeks burned and he almost tore the dress again, if Kaoru hadn't given him that menacing stare. "WE HAVE TO-…To…kiss…on the lips?"

"Yes," Kaoru agreed, as he threw all the sewing sets onto the messy table. "Hikaru. I'm just telling you this…because…"

"It's all your fault," he deadpanned.

"Eh—What? You're blaming me?" Hikaru asked crudely, a vein twitched on his temple. "What does the script have to do with me?"

"Because of your broken teacups, Kyouya-sempai and Dono had come up with something for me to repay it, and that's to kiss you! Do you think I'll enjoy all this torture that _you're_ putting me in through?"

"Well, geez!" Hikaru exclaimed, as he pulled the dress over his head, ruffling his hair a bit more. "I don't control their minds! And I'm not putting you through this torture, people just…suddenly…act nicer…I guess."

"Yes, and you do know that if a person acts nicer to one twin, they'll be bound to act meaner to the other. We're a scale, Hikaru," Kaoru said firmly. "If one lightens your scale, I'm tipping down, and because of that, misfortune comes to me from almost every host…" The younger twin crossed his arms and sighed. "But really. We have to practice for it."

"I know," Hikaru murmured, his eyes landing on the script in his hands. "We won't be able to do anything until we read and practice this—"

"No, I was talking about the kiss."

"What?" Hikaru's head snapped up. Kaoru seemed to be nearing closer, and he had stern stare fixed on his older brother. "Waittaminute—don't we have to—"

"Kyouya-sempai sent me in here to practice the last part of the play," he nonchalantly said, taking a step forward. Hikaru took an instinctive step backwards; his shirt was hanging loosely on his shoulders, and Kaoru made a motion to grab the hems of his shirt. He gave a rough jerk.

"Gah! Kaoru!"

The next second, Kaoru's face was right in front of his, and Hikaru's back was pressed against the wall. "Wait…seriously?"

"For the sake of the debt, I'm serious."

"Ahaha…" Hikaru laughed dryly, while putting on a nervous smile. "What? You're serious right?"

"Dead serious."

Their space started to close, Kaoru's lips were just…centimeters away from his own. Hikaru's eyes were wide—no way would he be kissed by his brother like this! His dignity would be lost! But everyone…_knew_ about this, and probably thought that he could pull it off.

No…

He was coming nearer…even nearer, his breath right on his own lips—

WHACK

"Eh…eh…EYAH! I CAN'T DO IT!" Hikaru panicked as he scrambled out of the classroom, leaving his brother twitching on the floor in a crumpled heap.

* * *

-With The Rest of the Club—

"Damn, Hikaru left," Kyouya swore, a frown fixed on his face. The rest of the members murmured things underneath their breath. Tamaki withdrew from the laptop screen and snapped his fingers.

"Aw shucks, we could have used it for the behind the scene section," Tamaki said in disappointment. "I can picture it now: The twins practiced their last scene in the play with passion! And then we could tape Haruhi and I practicing our love—"

"Shut up, sempai," Haruhi hissed from behind him. "I am not going to pretend I'm in love with you no matter what."

"W-What, but—"

"Tenth off your debt," came Kyouya's calculative voice.

Haruhi cringed.

What the hell? Is Kyouya on Tamaki's side or something—? The way how Kyouya's glasses gleamed just freaked her out…if not a bit. She thought about Tamaki's offer—I mean…acting as if she's obsessed with him or something shouldn't be that hard…yes?

"Cheh. Fine."

"Ooh! Can I pretend to be the queen!" Honey asked, waving his hands around.

"Uh…Honey-sempai…you **are** the queen," Haruhi said to him, her face twisted with an 'I can't believe I'm part of this shit' expression. 'Is this what I get for being in the play?' Before she could answer her own questions, Tamaki distanced himself away from group and proclaimed.

"Alright! We have five-ish days until the play! I expect all of you to memorize your lines, especially you Haruhi. Starting tomorrow right after lunch, we're going to the drama club to borrow their stage, and then it's our rehearsal!" Tamaki announced, whilst thrusting his script into the air. "LET'S DO THIS!"

Honey cheered while clapping his hands. Mori and Kyouya stayed silent. Haruhi twitched, wondering if she'll be able to keep her sanity from going up for adoption.

Let the overloaded cliché play begin.


End file.
